Sea Patrol Season 6 episode 1
by Peckeremu
Summary: The crew have set Sail on a new adventure Kate McGregor has been promoted C.O of Hammersley and RO has a new assistant can he save her before its too late?


Kate was called into Maxine's office, Kate knocked on the door.

"Come in.", said Maxine.

"You wanted you see me ma'am?", asked Kate

"Yes, Kate you're getting a promotion I am posting you as CO of Hammersley I have gathered up a crew for you good luck I know she will be in your capable hands."

"Thank you, Ma'am,"

"The Navy is full of surprise's you know Kate."

"Yes, indeed Ma'am thank you for the promotion."

"You're welcome Kate, you are dismissed."

Kate smiled and then started walking towards to exit.

"Kate!"

Kate spun around and saw Mike coming up behind her.

"Hello Mike."

"Kate What Did Commander White want?", asked Mike.

"She assigned me to be CO of Hammersley."

"Well I am sure you will take care of the old girl congratulations Kate."

"Thank you, Mike,"

"But I won't be able to do this forever remember we are expecting our first child and when it comes I am going to take some time off."

"I know Kate."

Kate and Mike Kissed each other on the lips and Wrapped their arms around each other.

"I love you Kate."

"I love you too Mike."

"Now Mike I really need to leave or I will be late."

Mike smiled as she walked away. Kate walked out of NavCom and Headed towards the Port, when she arrived at the port she stared up at Hammersley and remembered the great times she had serving on Hammersley as the X.O.

I wonder where my crew is, thought Kate.

"Leo Kosof-Mire reporting for duty ma'am."

"Good to see you 2Dads", replied Kate.

"I am still your electronic Tech also congratulations Ma'am I always knew you would become C.O one day."

"Thank you 2Dads."

2Dads grinned.

"I will be serving as your X.O Ma'am", Said a familiar voice from behind.

Kate turned around.

"Oh, my goodness Nav it's been a long time."

"Yes, I needed some time off but I am back now and ready to be your new X.O."

"Excellent Nikki."

"So, who's the new engineer?", asked 2Dads.

"There's only one Engineer around these parts."

"Charge your back big buddy."

"I sure am 2Dads."

"Guess who's coming to cook you guys up some scran."

"Chefo, your back too?", asked Kate.

"Sure am."

"Ma'am I have also been posted with you.", Said RO.

"Oh yeah ROEY good have you back.", replied 2Dads rubbing his hands together.

"Yes, it's good be back 2Dads.", Said RO.

"I came back because no one else can do my job not even my Assistant can cope without me."

"Still the same old RO.", laughed 2Dads.

"Dylan Mullholland Reporting for duty ma'am as your one and only Buffer."

"Dutchy good to see you again."

"And I am your medic.", said Bird.

"Nice to see you have been promoted Bird."

"Thank you, Ma'am,"

"I am back too Ma'am.", said Spider.

"I am now a leading Seaman."

"That's great news spide.", Said 2Dads.

"Ok we have our crew let's set sail.", Commanded Kate.

"Not quite, Hello I am Hannah May I am your new assistant R.O."

"Welcome to the crew May.", Replied Kate.

"Thank you Ma'am I am looking forward to working with your R.O."

RO looked over at May and May looked at him and smiled.

2Dads chuckled to himself. Everyone boarded Hammersley and headed to their station's. Hannah walked up to the Bridge.

"Um can someone tell me where ComCen is please?", asked Hannah.

"2Dads please take May down to ComCen."

"My pleasure Ma'am."

"Follow me", said 2Dads grinning.

"Here it is just knock on the door and RO will let you in."

"Thanks, 2Dads."

"Good luck", 2Dads whispered under his breath chuckling to himself as he walked up to the bridge.

May knocked on the door.

"Come in!", said RO opening the door.

"Hi, I am your Able assistant ready for action" May laughed.

"Ok now stop chatting and start plotting down your notes into this binder we have a lot of work to do."

"Oh, ok sure I'm Hannah May it's a pleasure to meet and work with you."

"Yes, I am Leading Seaman Robert Dixon Radio operator but you can call me RO."

"Ok nice to meet you Robert so do you have any hobbies or do you like sport or anything like that?"

RO checked his black digital watch on his wrist and then looked up at May.

"Do we need to discuss this now?"

"Oh, not really I am just curious the last R.O I worked with was always up for conversation."

RO looked up at her from the book he was writing in.

"Stop interrupting me shut up and do your work will you."

"Oh um of course… sorry."

RO rolled his eyes.

Hannah began her work and didn't say a word.

First day on Hammersley and the R.O hates me already, May thought to herself.

May looked over to the side of the desk she was working at and saw a plant she went to touch it but RO stopped her.

"Don't touch my bonsai plant!" he snapped.

"Sorry it's just really nice and neatly cut."

"I take care of it I put effort into making it that good and I don't want you to kill it."

"Ok I get it sorry."

A message came through on RO's computer, he printed it out and grabbed it from the printer.

"Coast watch security, better hand this to the Captain."

"ok RO."

RO walked up to the bridge to talk to Kate.

"Ma'am message in from cost watch they have spotted an FFV (foreign fishing vessel) an hour away from our current position."

RO passed Kate the coordinates and sat at his Desk on the bridge.

"Thanks RO, ok let's get there."

"I think I might go grab a coffee.", thought May.

May got up from the desk she was working at and left ComCen, she locked the door behind her and headed towards the kitchen.

"Hi, can I have brew please?"

"Sure, tough morning?", asked Chefo.

"Yeah I think the R.O hate's me already."

Chefo Laughed.

"What's so funny?", asked May.

"RO doesn't get along with anyone.", said Chefo continuing to make Coffee.

"Why not?"

"That's just the way he is, he will never change."

Chefo passed the coffee he was making to May.

"Thanks"

"No problem, now don't let RO put you off you will get used to it."

"I hope so."

"I am Hannah May it's a pleasure to meet you Chef."

"You can call me Chefo."

"Ok talk to you later then."

"See ya."

May came back to ComCen and walked inside, she sat down and started to do her work she started pulling out files and rummaging through books, pulling out pens and leaving stuff unorganised everywhere as May worked, RO walked into ComCen he did not look pleased.

"What the hell have you done to my Office!?", he demanded.

"What do you mean? I have just been working."

"It's a complete mess!"

"Well that happens sometimes when you're working.", May replied Casually.

"Not on my watch it doesn't."

RO started cleaning up and organising everything back to the way it was he even snatched the papers out of May's hand.

"You never let this happen again do you understand!", snapped RO.

"Sorry RO.", she said apologetically.

"Go take over my desk on the bridge and keep it tidy!"

RO sat down began typing into his computer.

"Yes sir" May said sarcastically.

RO looked up at her "No need to Address me as a sir I am only a leading seaman", said RO casually while focussing on his work and not really noticing she was using sarcasm.

May walked away rolling her eyes. She made her way up to the bridge and began to work at RO's desk keeping it as tidy as possible. May rubbed her fingers through her hair.

"You ok?", asked 2Dads "You look a little bit stressed."

"Yeah it's just RO he's so difficult to work with."

2Dads grinned, "Don't worry about RO he is alright when you get to know him trust me I have to share a room with him on this boat."

"Well I feel bad for you."

"Oh, trust me he's not all serious mister tough guy, at heart he can be really caring."

"Really?"

"yeah he has gotten me out of trouble more than once before"

"You want some advice about RO?", asked 2Dads.

"Sure."

"Keep everything tidy, don't ask him anything personal, don't talk to him about anything Illegal and oh yeah do not touch the bonsai!"

"Well I have already failed then."

2Dads chuckled, "you will be fine don't worry."

"Thanks, 2Dads."

"Anytime."

2Dads returned to his duties and Kate made an announcement into the loud speaker on board.

"Hands to boarding stations, hands to boarding stations, hands to boarding stations.", Kate repeated into the loud speaker.

"May try and contact the Vessel on VHF.", Kate ordered.

"Yes ma'am."

"Blue whale this is Australian war ship stop heave to we intent to board you!"

"No response ma'am."

"Keep trying we need to get through to them."

"Yes ma'am."

Meanwhile Nikki,2Dads, Dutchy, Charge and Bird were in the starboard RIB chasing the FFV, they boarded the vessel and Dutchy and 2Dads began yelling.

"THIS IS THE AUSTRALIAN NAVY PUT YOUR WEAPONS DOWN!" "PUT THE GUNS DOWN NOW"

"Who is the master of this vessel?", asked Nikki.

The master stepped forward "I am the master, get off my boat!"

"Sir we are here to enforce Australian law."

"Dutchy,2Dads search below decks."

Yes Ma'am", said Dutchy.

"Bird and Charge search the will house."

"Ok Ma'am.", Said Charge.

"2Dads and dutchy searched below watching each other's backs and checked the rooms, they opened a door and stood there in horror a young girl was tied and trying to get away she looked terrified. Dutchy and 2Dads untied the ropes.

The girl screamed.

"It's ok we are the Australian Navy we are not here to hurt you reassured 2Dads."

"Oh, thank god you guys turned up", said the young girl relieved.

"What's your name?", asked Dutchy.

"My names Bella it's a pleasure to meet you sir."

"It's nice to meet you too Bella are you hurt?", asked Dutchy.

"I have a few grazes but I should be alright."

"Ok we will get our Medic bird to patch up those grazes for you."

"Bird? that's a funny name."

"We all have nicknames in the Navy.", explained 2Dads.

"What's your nickname?"

"I am 2Dads and this is Dutchy."

"Cool names."

"Ok let's get you out of here.", said Dutchy.

They walked up onto the Deck to find Nikki.

"Ma'am we found Bella below Deck he has a few grazes ad needs medical attention.", Dutchy reported.

"Ok we'll get her back to Hammersley the FEDS are coming to sort out this lot."

"Ok Ma'am."

"Bird come over here please"

"Yes Ma'am"

Bird came over and patched up the Grazes she had.

"Thank you, bird"

"No problem Bella take it easy now"

"ok Bird"

Bella walked over to the RIB.

"Oh, cool do I get a ride in the inflatable boat?", asked Bella.

"Yeah totally.", said 2Dads.

"So, Bella, how old are you?", asked 2Dads Curiously.

"I am 9."

"Awesome."

Charge, Bird and Nikki climbed into the RIB and Halfy drove it back to Hammersley.

"Wow cool ship."

"Yeah, she is a Beauty", said Charge.

Kate came out to greet them.

"Hi, are you the boss?", asked Bella.

"Yes, I am it's nice to meet you I am Kate."

"Nice to meet you Kate I am Bella."

"Ok you guys head inside."

"2Dads you're on-babysitting watch."

"Yes Ma'am."

2Dads wasn't too upset about that because Bella seemed like a cool 9-year-old.

They headed inside and 2Dads sat Bella down in front of a TV.

"Want to watch a movie?", asked 2Dads.

She was about to reply when Chefo came in.

"2Dads we have a problem with the Fridge can you fix it please?"

"But who's going to watch Bella?"

RO walked past and Chefo stopped him.

"Hey RO, do you mind doing some babysitting for 2Dads?"

"I don't have time for Babysitting.", RO replied.

"RO please its only for a little while.", Begged 2Dads.

2Dads I don't know anything about kids.", argued RO.

"Oh, come on kids aren't that difficult to handle.", said Chefo.

"Fine" RO grumbled.

"2Dads and Chefo walked away and RO was left with Bella.

"Hi what's your nickname?", asked Bella.

"I am Leading Seaman Robert J Dixon Radio operator but others on board call me RO."

"Cool my name is Bella it's nice to meet you leader seaman watcha face Robert Radio guy."

"-Ahem- Leading Seaman Robert J Dixon Radio Oper- "

"yes, I know I got it what ever

"2Dads was going to watch a movie with me what movie do you want to watch?", she asked.

"I don't watch TV.", retorted RO.

"Oh, ok then what do you want to do then?"

"I want to get back to my work."

"Well can I help you with your work then?"

"Absolutely not! In order to do my job, you need a high security clearance in able to access highly classified information.", explained RO.

"I have no idea what that means but ok then."

"Um... just read this it's very educational.", said RO handing Bella an educational book.

"Ok then..."

I am going back to my office.

Bella Sighed she wasn't interested in an educational book. She got up and began wondering around the ship and came across RO and 2Dads room she stepped in and found some papers and grabbed them. This is going to be fun, she thought.

In the Kitchen 2Dads was trying to fix the fridge.

"Can you fix it?", asked Chefo.

"Yep I think I can."

"That's great, do we need to switch off the power?"

"Yep in just a sec- "

2Dads electrocuted himself and fell to the ground.

"Oh my god are you ok?"

"Yeah happens all the time."

Chefo helped 2Dads to his feet.

"Ok let's get this fridge fixed", said 2Dads.

Meanwhile RO came to check on Bella and she was gone.

"Oh no where the hell has she gone!"

"Bella!" He called.

"I am over here come get me", she said turning this into a chase game.

She started running around the ship, throwing Papers around. Spider came into the Hallway and started laughing he found this very amusing.

"GET BACK HERE" RO yelled picking up papers as he was going along.

"STOP YOUR BREAKING REGULATIONS!"

2Dads came into the hallway.

"What the hell is going on RO?", asked 2Dads coming back from fixing the fridge.

"She won't stop running around!", he snapped.

"Alright calm down RO."

"2Dads walked out in front of the girl and she stopped running.

"Hey, I'm back.", said 2Dads.

"Hey 2Dads you ready to watch a movie?"

"I sure am let's go."

RO stood there watching them walk away, he was in shock how the hell did 2Dads get her to stop, thought RO.

RO looked up and saw Spider laughing at him, RO glared at Spider and then made his way back to ComCen, Kate came down to find RO and knocked on the ComCen door.

"Come in", said RO as he opened the door.

"What can I do for you ma'am?"

"RO your Assistant needs some experience outside the ship and I need you to take her out onto Marala island we believe there is someone on the island hiding out, you're in charge of the landing party."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Take 2Dads and spider with you."

Oh, great do I seriously have to work with Spider and 2Dads after making a fool of myself in front of them thought RO.

"Ma'am 2Dads has to take care of the Child he can't come.", insisted RO.

"I will get someone else to do that", replied Kate.

"Ugh fine", muttered RO.

Kate noticed RO's attitude.

"Or I can arrange for you to take care of Bella instead."

RO's eyes went big and he Hesitated.

"Um Ma'am I will… get the RIB ready right now."

RO quickly got up and headed towards the RIBS. Kate couldn't help but Chuckle. RO gathered up spider,2Dads and May and they got into the RIBS.

"I can't wait to get my hands dirty for once" said May enthusiastically.

"Listen to my instructions, follow orders and don't get carried away, that goes for all of you.", Ordered RO.

"Alright RO don't get carried away with being in charge.", Joked 2Dads.

"Yeah RO.", said Spider supporting 2Dads jokingly.

May looked at them thinking how brave they were considering how angry RO looked at this point.

"2Dads, Spider that's not funny!", snapped RO, "This is a serious operation And I can't have you pair making stupid jokes and stopping me from being able to concentrate!"

2Dads and Spider cracked up laughing, May stayed quiet.

They arrived at Marala Island.

"Alright I have organised for us to be split into two teams.", Said RO.

Oh, please tell me I am not with RO, thought May.

"2Dads and spider you search on one side of the island and May and I will search on the other side if you find anything radio me immediately is that understood?"

"Ok RO, come on Spider let's go.", said 2Dads enthusiastically.

"Behave!", called RO.

Spider and 2Dads walked away.

"Oh, great now I'm stuck with RO."

"Is that a problem?", asked RO.

"Oh my god did I say that out loud?"

"Yes, isn't that a bit obvious?"

May just rolled my eyes and started walking. Suddenly May saw a small cliff it wasn't very high.

"RO, I am going to go check the top of that cliff."

RO looked up at the Cliff and judged the situation.

"It's too risky the cliff edge doesn't look secure and will break under your own weight." Explained RO.

May stopped walking and turned around to look at RO.

"Are you saying I am heavy?"

"Absolutely not, when the hell did I say that?"

"It's just the way you said it."

"I don't see anything wrong with what I said."

"How can you tell from down here anyway?", she asked.

"Experience", he replied.

"Experience that's your best explanation? Seriously."

"Yes, I know for a fact it will break if you step on it."

"Fine!", she snapped as she kept walking.

Meanwhile 2Dads and Spider were on the opposite side of the island, and they spotted a man running with a gun.

"Spider over there"

Spider saw the man and started running after him.

"AUSTRALIAN NAVY STOP!" yelled Spider.

2Dads ran after them and Radioed RO at the same time.

"RO this is 2Dads come in over."

"This is RO go ahead over."

"RO, we found the guy we are chasing him tell Hammersley."

"Ok 2Dads we are coming over to your position now I will contact Hammersley."

"Hammersley this is RO come in over we have found him repeat we have found the man."

"Good work RO now I will send over a second RIB to help you, over.", replied Kate.

"Ok Ma'am, out."

The second RIB came over with Dutchy and charge and they helped catch the guy they caught the Man and brought him back to Hammersley.

"Good work everyone.", said Kate.

2Dads returned to Bella, RO attendant to his job at his desk on the bridge and May went down to ComCen.

"C.O has the ship", called Kate.

"C.O has the ship", Dutchy repeated.

Nikki walked over to RO.

"RO send a message to NavCom please and inform them that we are heading back to port with a prisoner on board."

"Yes Ma'am."

"X.O can you take the ship?", asked Kate

"Yes Ma'am."

"I need to talk to the prisoner."

"Dutchy come with me."

Kate and Dutchy headed down to Austere to see the prisoner.

"What were you doing on the island?", she asked.

He didn't say a word.

"What were you doing there!", yelled Dutchy.

The man still didn't say a word.

"Right.", Kate sighed., "you can tell the FEDS then."

"Let's go Dutchy."

They walked out of Austere.

"When we get back to port I will organise some shore leave for the crew." Kate said to Dutchy.

"Sounds like a good idea ma'am."

When they arrived at port everyone was getting ready for shore leave.

"Come on Bella let's go see your mum", Said 2Dads.

"Ok.", said Bella excitedly.

As they were walking along the gangway to get off the ship 2Dads stopped her half way.

"Ok before you exit the gangway you have to salute.", explained 2Dads.

Bella and 2Dads saluted and then walked off the gangway.

"Mum.", called Bella as she ran over to her mother.

"Oh, Bella I have been so worried about you are you ok?", asked her Mother.

"Yeah I am fine it was quite an adventure 2Dads was taking care of me he is a lot of fun."

The mother looked up at 2Dads.

"Thank you for bringing her home."

"No problem Ma'am my names Leo."

"Well thank you Leo."

2Dads grinned.

Meanwhile back on Hammersley May was getting ready to go on watch with Spider. May was listening in on this strange conversation over the radio.

"What are you doing?", asked RO.

"Oh, nothing I can just hear some strange conversation from a radio signal.

"I wouldn't get involved it could be risky."

"What makes you in charge?", asked May.

"Look it's your job to be on watch not listening to radio signals right now if you hear anything strange just write it down and report it after shore leave."

"But I want to find out more."

"No! just leave it May."

"Why do you hate me so much RO?"

"I never said that!"

"Well you certainly act like it."

"I don't follow your statement?"

"Isn't obvious RO? You have been nonstop yelling at me since I joined Hammersley this morning!"

"That is because you have not been doing anything to my standards."

"Why is it all about you RO?"

"Well for starters- "

May cut him off.

"You know what RO I don't care what you say anymore you're just a controlling weirdo and you think you know everything but you don't!", snapped May.

"Now leave me alone and stop telling me what to do!"

"You know what May your right I don't know anything just go ahead and do your own thing and don't come crying to me when something goes wrong."

RO walked away leaving May to do her own thing.

"Finally, I got him off my back."

"You should listen to him you know", said Spider.

"Don't you start Spider!"

"Ok well I am going to make safety check down stairs."

"Yeah yeah whatever."

May continued to listen in on the conversation. She decided to interrupt the conversation.

"Hello?", she spoke into the radio.

"Who the hell is on this line?", asked the person over the radio.

"Um.", she began, "This is Australian war ship Hammersley whatever your planning I will report it!"

Meanwhile on shore leave at the pub, the Hammersley crew were having a good time apart from RO he sat there quietly and observed but no one really picked up that something was wrong because RO was always quiet.

Back at Hammersley May was getting threats by the people over the radio.

"We know where Hammersley is docked were coming for you.", the man said.

May put the radio down and was now nervous so she decided to call RO on his Mobile, ROs phone rang he looked down at it.

Should I answer it? he thought to himself.

The men found Hammersley and climbed on board. They knocked spider out and Grabbed May.

May screamed.

The men pointed a gun to her head.

"SHUT UP!"

May began to cry as she realised what mistake she had made she was placed on a boat and they zoomed away into the night. Back on shore leave RO couldn't take it anymore he got up and ran.

"RO?" asked 2Dads confused.

Everyone looked at each other. RO was running towards Hammersley and boarded.

"May Spider?" he yelled.

He saw spider on the ground.

"oh no I am too late."

"RO?" asked Spider starting to wake up.

RO raced over to the radio and found it was tuned into a signal that wasn't recognised. He then contacted NavCom.

"Ma'am May Is missing an I found spider unconscious we need the crew back here now!"

Soon the crew was gathered up and RO explained the situation.

"I have been able to track where the Radio signal came from so we should start there."

"Good work RO."

RO passed Kate the Coordinates.

"Ok let's set sail."

"Spider come down with me I want to make sure there is no Damage.", said Bird.

Spider followed bird down to the medical room.

Meanwhile May was on the bad guys boat and she was tied up in a dark room.

"why didn't I listen to RO he really did know what he was talking about.", she said to herself.

"I'm such an idiot."

May began to cry.

Back on Hammersley the crew were working hard to find May.

They searched back and forth down the search area and cost watch was helping too. Yet after 4 hours of searching and boarding a tone of different boats there was still no sign of her. RO was beginning to get frustrated, he threw off his headset and slammed it on the desk, he got up and stormed down to ComCen. 2Dads got up and raced after him.

"RO!", yelled 2Dads, "Wait up."

RO turned around.

"What do you want 2Dads!"

"Hey, it's going to be ok RO, we will find her."

"2Dads this is all my fault!"

"How can it..."

"She wanted to get involved with this conversation over the radio I told her not to and she didn't listen.", interrupted RO.

"RO, it was her fault for not listening to you, trust me we will find her."

"But she called me and I didn't pick up the phone purposely."

"RO its ok."

RO looked at 2Dads and sighed.

2Dads patted him on the back.

"RO, you can't give up on us now we need your expertise to be able to find her."

"Ok let's do this."

They continued the search and RO was trying to gather as much information as he could about this radio signal, suddenly a message came through from Coast watch telling them they had spotted another boat, they headed towards the area. RO found a picture of the boat that May was on he pulled the picture of the boat up on his screen and then looked up to see what the boat in front of Hammersley looked like, His eyes widened he raced over to the onboard Speaker.

"Hands to boarding stations hands to boarding stations hands to boarding stations!" he yelled into the speaker.

Kate turned around startled by RO doing so without her permission.

"Ma'am before you say anything I know she is on that boat."

"Aright RO if you're sure."

RO gave her a look that said, "do you think I am stupid?" and then replied.

"I am positive."

I regret asking she thought to herself.

RO raced down towards the RIBS

The crew climbed into the RIBS and headed towards the FFV. They boarded and Nikki began asking standard questions.

"Sir where have you come from?"

"I have come from- "

"Oh, for god sake where is she!", ordered RO.

He pulled out his gun.

The man surrendered "Who?"

"The girl you were talking to over the radio, where is she!"

"RO put the gun away." said Nikki.

"No!"

RO pushed the man out of the way and began searching.

"RO! Wait"

"RO!"

RO ignored his X.O and continued searching, opening doors and closets and X.O followed him.

"RO, I order you- "

He burst open one of the doors and saw May tied up with red eyes.

"Oh, my goodness May!"

RO and Nikki untied May.

"RO, you were right I am so sorry I didn't listen to you."

May broke out into tears and hugged RO tightly. RO looked around and started biting his lip trying to think of something sympathetic say to her, when it came to sympathy RO was not good but he tried his best.

"Um its fine don't worry.", he finally said.

"May why don't you come with me and we will bring you back to Hammersley" said Nikki.

May nodded and walked up to the deck with Nikki. RO looked around he wasn't very good at cuddles. He walked up onto the deck and Dutchy had the Master of the vessel in handcuffs.

'Ok let's go everyone", Ordered Nikki.

Everyone got back into the RIB and headed back to Hammersley. Bird took May down to the medical room to put a dressing on a few small grazes she had. RO sat in his bedroom thinking deeply about what had happened today, the X.O interrupted his thoughts.

"Hey RO, you did a good job today, well-done.", She said standing in the door way.

"Thank you, Ma'am,"

"But RO I gave you an order and you know the reason we have orders is for our safety an as your X.O your safety is my number one priority."

"Yes, Ma'am I understand completely I was just concerned about May and I took things a little too far."

"Yes, RO but it was a good outcome so I understand."

"Thank you, Ma'am,"

The X.O walked out of RO's room and May came in to see him.

"RO."

"Oh, hi May um are you ok?"

"Yes, I am fine RO but I am really truly sorry."

"It's alright I am used to people not listening to me anyway."

"You really do know what you're talking about RO."

"Good I'm very glad to hear that, now there is work to do so get to it."

"RO, I am getting a transfer just so you know your too difficult for me to work with."

"Very well, good luck."

"Thanks."

May made her way back up to ComCen.

"RO have you got a minute?" asked Kate standing at RO's Bedroom door. He looked up at her.

Oh, for goodness can't I get any peace and quiet? he thought.

"Yes, Ma'am what can I do for you?"

"You did a great job today."

"thank you, Ma'am,"

"RO, we couldn't have saved her without your help."

"yes, now Ma'am I have some work to do."

"Of course, RO."

RO got up and walked away.

It was afternoon when Hammersley got back to port. Kate headed down to NavCom to see Maxine Commander white and Mike Flynn.

"Kate, how are you?", asked Mike.

"I am great thank you Mike it's nice to see you."

"How are the crew? I heard your new able assistant R.O went missing did you find her?"

"We were only able to find her thanks to RO."

"Well I am glad she is alright."

"Hannah May wants a transfer.", said Maxine coming up behind them.

"She wants a transfer Ma'am?", asked Kate.

"Yes, Kate apparently RO is too difficult for her to deal with."

"I see well we will organise it I suppose RO will never change so we will have to find someone who can deal with him."

"Yeah.", agreed Mike.

The three of them laughed.

"Ok well I am going home to rest." said Kate.

"I will be home soon Kate."

"Ok see you then Mike."

Kate walked out of NavCom and Headed home.


End file.
